Musical Star Trek
by YuriShi
Summary: A bunch of one-shots in the same universe. All put to songs from musicals. Fem!Kirk Spock/Kirk Sulu/Chekov. Any requests are welcome, so long as the songs are from a musical not Glee.
1. He Vas My Boyfriend

Disclaimer: I no own.

Author's note: Basically, Frank (the evil Step-father) was arrested after the Cliff Fiasco, the police track

Winona looked around at the judge and court, trying to think of what to say in defense of Vic-er-Frank, yes _Frank_.

"Mrs. Kirk, we're waiting." the Judge scowled at her. She looked at her two kids- one with the dirt that comes from literally running away, while the other had on a cast and bandages. There was nothing to do then.

"Well, you see **Love comes when you least suspect it, love dances in on a whim, I thought maybe I could direct it, But I never expected... A guuy like him.**" She paused and licked her lips nervously. ****

"**He was a bully und a brute, he vas as crazy as a coot, still I didn't give a hoot, He vas my boyfriend!**" She started to rant. "**With ev'ry voman he vould flirt, He alvays treated me like dirt, But I vas happy to be hurt, He vas my boyfriend!**" she didn't need to be looking at her sister to know the woman was staring at her as if _she_ had committed a horrible crime. She hadn't. Winona was alive while George wasn't.

"**I vas as pure as a virgin meadow, lying with Vicotr in the gloam.**" the DA snorted at this along with Jimmy and Sammy. She ignored them. "**Then he turned to me, that charmer, whispered, "Let's play farmer." And plowed me 'til the cows came home!**" Some of the jury looked distinctly green at this. Winona just plowed on.****

"**He vas a monster and a beast, His midnight bangings never ceased, it didn't faze me in the least, He vas my boyfriend!**" She ignored the way everyone blanched and her own lawyer's flinch.

The DA coughed.

"Yes, that's all very fascinating, but exactly how did you meet Victor Frankenstein- I mean, Frank Johansson?"****

"**I'll never forget the first time I met Victor. It vas on the village green,****at the annual bock beer festival, where every beer cost a bock.****I vas an innocent young lamb and he was a dirty old goat.****  
><strong>**Ve vere made for each other.****All of a sudden, he took out his paraphernalia and shouted,****  
><strong>**"Let's play croquet!", and off to the field ve vent.****He carried his hoops and mallets and I carried his balls.****What a festival! Fun and games all day long. Archery, badminton, potato sack.****Victor won the three-legged race...all by himself. It vas love at first sight.**" She sighed dreamily. Everyone in the courtroom rolled their eyes before pondering how exactly he won the three legged race...

"So, why didn't you two marry, if you were so compatible."****

"Compatible! **He vas the one I gave my heart to, but ve never wed even so. If I mentioned wedlock,****  
><strong>**he'd put me in a headlock!**" Jaws dropped. "**Vhen I asked to be his wife, he stabbed me with a kitchen knife. Ach, where did the good times go?**" She sounded sad at this time. "**If he had an angry fit, I vas the first thing that he'd hit, but I didn't give a shit... He vas my boyfriend!**" Everyone could only stare at Winona in complete disbelief. Jim put her head on the table and muttered in her anger and disbelief over her mother's pyche.


	2. Reflection

Disclaimer: I no own.

AN: I've read a couple of stories that pair Pike and Archer, and I figured that would give Jim a reason to know Archer's beagle- plus I like the idea that Pike is Jim's godfather and that he (and Jon) took care of Jim after Tarsus. Anyone have an idea of a song for Bones? As for the sehlat- well that's because I like the idea that Jim has an alien pet and a feline...Nessa will be showing up later.

_"I dare you to do better."_ With that, Captain Pike got up and walked out of the bar, leaving Jim Kirk sitting at a table with her face blooming with color. She didn't smile as she left the bar and walked down the street to her apartment. She got home and fed her pet sehlat, Nessa. Then she went into the bathroom and stared at her face in the mirror.

"**Look at me, I will never pass for a perfect bride. Or a perfect daughter**" She got out the supplies she needed to heal what she could. "**Can it be I'm not meant to play this part?**" She pondered what she was doing, stubbornly staying out of Star Trek, just drifting through life. She left the bathroom and went to her bedroom where there was a beau with a mirror above it. She sat down in front of it. On the beau were two photographs. One of a young Jimmy with her Aunt, Uncle, and cousins on Tarsus IV, the other of post Tarsus Jimmy with a slight smile standing with Jon Archer and Chris Pike. Jim sighed and gently put the pictures face down so as to not see the faces of those that were her real family.

"**Now I see that if I were truly to be myself**," to be the genius that did care but choice not to and ignored what everyone in her family could clearly see her doing, "**I would break my family's heart**." She sighed and looked into the mirror and saw a stranger.

"**Who is that girl I see staring straight back at me?**" she asked Nessa, "**Why is my reflection someone I don't know?**" It was true. She didn't know this selfish barfly that would sleep with anyone. She wanted to protect people- but only who she wanted to. She wanted to be someone that her fathers- both adopted and birth- could be proud of. Chris knew her too well. He gave her a challenge and a chance. She gave herself a bittersweet smile. "**Somehow I cannot hide who I am- though I've tried**." She closed her eyes as a tear escaped. "**When will my reflection show who I am inside?**" She stood up and pulled out a duffle bag, no longer looking at the mirror. "**When will my reflection show who I am inside?**"

The next day at the ship yard.

"_Four years? I'll do it in three._"


	3. Part of Your World

yay! I finally got this done! As always please let me know if you have a request and I do love reviews (plus reviews actually give me a metaphorical kick in the pants to write more.)

%...% I-Chaya's thoughts

(...) translation of Vulcan

**...** song

**...** ... edit of the song

* * *

><p>Spock sighed as he closed the door to his room and turned to I-Chaya.<p>

"**Maybe he's right. Maybe there is something the matter with me. I just don't see how a world that makes such wonderful things could be bad.**" Spock told his pet referring to his classmates scorning of Earth and humans. According to them his human half was a bad thing and nothing good came of Earth. Spock wandered over to his collection of Old Earth Tech scraps.

"**Look at this stuff****  
><strong>**Isn't it neat?**" He held up some of the old bobbles that he had collected over the years as I-Chaya watched him.  
>"<strong>Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?<strong>" He wondered aloud.**  
><strong>"**Wouldn't you think I'm the ****girl **orensu (student)**  
><strong>**The ****girl **orensu** who has everything?**" I-Chaya gave a sort-of nod of agreement.**  
><strong>"**Look at this trove****  
><strong>**Treasures untold****  
><strong>**How many wonders can one cavern hold?**" Here I-Chaya gave his Keeper a 'Why would I know?' look.**  
><strong>"**Looking around here you think****  
><strong>**Sure, ****she's **he's **got everything**" %Why the funk would I think that?%**  
><strong>"**I've got gadgets and gizmos a-plenty**" Spock held up various electronic tools.**  
><strong>"**I've got whozits and whatzits galore**" Now Spock held electronic toys.**  
><strong>"**You want thingamabobs?**" Spock held a case full of old cell phones up to I-Chaya.**  
><strong>"**I've got twenty!**" The smile on Spock's face fell to a sad look- as much as a Vulcan can do either...**  
><strong>"**But who cares?**" Spock closed the case of cell phones.**  
><strong>"**No big deal****  
><strong>**I want more**" Poor Spock looked so very sad and pitiful.

"**I wanna be where the people are**, you know, on Earth." Spock looked up at the sky wistfully.**  
><strong>"**I wanna see, wanna see them dancin'****  
><strong>**Walking around on those - what do you call 'em?**" Spock started to sing in English instead of Vulcan and pondered the word he was looking for, for a moment.**  
><strong>"**Oh - feet!**" Spock started to hum now, and I-Chaya got into the song with his person.

%**Flippin' your fins, you don't get too far**% I-Chaya informed the future First Officer.**  
><strong>%**Legs are required for jumping, dancing****  
><strong>**Strolling along down a - what's that word again?**% I-Chaya paused to think what humans called their paths.**  
><strong>%**Street**%

"**Up where they walk, up where they run****  
><strong>**Up where they stay all day in the sun**" Spock started to sing again. On Vulcan one could only travel at a logical pace to the place one was going, and one did not stay out in the sun.**  
><strong>"**Wanderin' free - wish I could be****  
><strong>**Part of that world**" Where he wouldn't be expected to be perfect and logical and to mess up all the time because of his mother.

**What would I give if I could live out of these waters?****  
><strong>**What would I pay to spend a day warm on the sand?****  
><strong>**Bet'cha on land they understand****  
><strong>**That they don't reprimand their ****daughters **sa-fu (son)**  
><strong>**Proper ****women **sasu (man) **sick of swimmin'****  
><strong>**Ready to stand **Spock danced around humming the song.

"**And ready to know what the people know**" Spock looked over the curriculum at the Star Fleet Academy**  
><strong>"**Ask 'em my questions and get some answers**" Amanda didn't really give Spock answers to his questions on human behavior and culture.**  
><strong>"**What's a fire and why does it - what's the word?****  
><strong>**Burn?**" Spock wondered why they still would use fire in this day and age. 

"**When's it my turn?****  
><strong>**Wouldn't I love, love to explore that world up above?****  
><strong>**Out of the sea****  
><strong>**Wish I could be****  
><strong>**Part of that world**"

Spock sighed and got ready to go and see the High Council to learn whether or not he was accepted to the Science Academy

* * *

><p>Omake: Amanda Grayson casually sipped her tea as her guest- the mothers of her son's tormentors- stared in blatant shock at the door to Spock's room.<p>

"Ahem, Lady Amanda, what exactly was that?" One of them asked as shakily as a Vulcan can.

"Hm? Oh, that was Spock singing his own version of "Part of Your World" from the movie _The Little Mermaid_. Salek was determined that the classic children's movies of Earth had to be watched by our son. I tried to warn him."


End file.
